


See Jack Smile

by kangeiko



Category: Alias
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahtzee wanted a magical mystery fic where Jack and Irina have a happily ever after. Hmmm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Jack Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/gifts).



This is the story where Jack and Irina are in love.

See Jack smile.

This is the story where Jack and Irina have a happy ending. There's a big house involved, with a picket fence (it's ironic, of course; of course it's ironic, Jack and Irina have impeccable taste). There's a big car in the driveway, maybe a 4x4.

Jack likes his car.

See Jack smile.

Jack and Irina have two daughters. They are very pretty and very happy. One of them looks a lot more like Jack than the other, but that's okay. That's perfectly normal. The elder has married a nice doctor. They're going to have a baby soon.

Jack is very pleased.

See Jack smile.

Every other Sunday, Jack and Irina visit Jack's friends, Arvin and Emily. They drink a little wine and catch up. It's friendly.

See Jack and Arvin play chess.

See Jack smile.

Jack and Irina have lots of wonderful intimate time. It's emotionally rewarding, as well as lots of fun.

Jack is happy.

See Jack smile.

Irina is also happy. Even if her name is Laura.

_See Jack smile._

*

fin


End file.
